Mach Speed Dattebayo!
by Drago3511
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, ninja in training, has stumbled across a secret in his village. His discovery will change his life as he is introduced to Krim Steinbelt, the Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, and Viral Cores. Taking up the mantle of Mach, he'll use his new powers to show the world the power of a ninja at Mach Speed! NarutoxIno, Rated T


"Hey guys, this is not one of my usual updates. Like Kamen Rider Wolf, this is one of my Heisei Rider stories that aren't related to any of my Chronicles, Multiverse or Alternate."

"For this one, will be taking place in the world of Naruto. And the Rider we will be focusing on... is Drive! Er... actually, we'll be focusing on Mach! Drive will show up later in the story though, don't worry. As will Mashin Chaser. If anyone can guess who those two will be, you get a cyber cookie."

"Anyway, let's get the ball rolling with a disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Toei Japan respectively. I only own any characters, Signal Bikes, Shift Cars, Viral Cores, and Rider Forms that I come up with."

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's go!"

**SIGNAL BIKE: LINE BREAK!**

* * *

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**"Krim talking"**

_**"Tailed Beast/Bijuu talking"**_

**MACH DRIVER/DRIVE DRIVER ACTIVATION**

_**BREAK GUNNER ACTIVATION**_

* * *

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

"Make me, dattebayo!"

This is the village of Konoha. Also known as Konohagakure no sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It is one of the largest villages of the Elemental Nations, in the Land of Fire. In this village, they train ninjas. Many famous ninjas were born and raised here, including the three legendary Sannin. But this is not their story... this is the story of a ninja in training, aspiring to be the strongest ninja in the whole village. The Hokage.

However... this particular ninja in training is very... devious.

"You'll pay for painting the Hokage faces!"

He is a known trickster, and his latest exploit was painting on the stone faces carved into the mountainside of the village. These stone faces are carved whenever a new Hokage takes their position. The four stone faces of men who have time and time again, risked their lives for their village. But after Naruto got done painting goofy symbols, make-up, and facial hair on them... they looked less than noble.

"Only if you catch me first! And nobody can catch Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto Uzumaki, age 12. A hyperactive young boy with spiky bright yellow hair, blue eyes, and noticeable 'whisker' marks on his cheeks, three on each one. He's also seen to be wearing a pair of goggles on his forehead, and a bright orange jumpsuit that no sane person would ever even DREAM of wearing, unless they wanted to stick out like a sore thumb.

But today, the jacket of his jumpsuit was tied around his waist to reveal a black t-shirt, and he had a bucket of paint in his hand. He was also running from a couple of chunin who caught him in the act of painting the stone faces.

"We'll just see about that!" One of the chunin leaped for Naruto, but the young blonde side-stepped out of the way, causing the older man to fall flat on his face into the dirt road. The other chunin jumped over his companion and tried to get the drop on Naruto, but he was met with a face full of paint.

Naruto threw the paint can at him, delaying his capture even further as the ninja had to spit the paint out of his mouth, and clean it out of his eyes. And he laughed as he had escaped capture once again.

"Like I said, nobody can catch me! Not even-"

"NARUTO!"

"Iruka-sensei?!"

Standing in Naruto's path was his teacher at the ninja academy. A young man who seemed to be in his mid-to-late 20's. He wore the standard chunin uniform and Konoha forehead protector. He had tan skin, brown hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail, and a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose.

"You are in a world of trouble!"

Naruto was scared. He wasn't afraid of any other person in the whole village, not even the Hokage himself. But Iruka Umino was on a whole different level of scary. But he still didn't plan on letting himself get caught, so... he rolled in between Iruka's legs and kept on running.

"No way, Iruka-sensei!" And Naruto ran and ran from his teacher. They continued this game of cat and mouse well into the afternoon. Until at some point, Naruto got ahed enough of Iruka to seek refuge in some shrubbery near a tree at the base of the mountain which the Hokage faces were carved.

"Oh man, Iruka-sensei is ticked. But there's no way he's gonna find me here." The boy chuckled to himself quietly. That is, until he looked at the tree trunk close to him. Carved into the wood was some kind of symbol. It looked like an R made out of sharp, shape lines inside of a circle.

"Weird, maybe this is someone's hiding spot and they marked it." Naruto went to touch the symbol, but as soon as his hand touched the wood surface, the carved out portions glowed and the ground underneath him gave way. His screams could only be heard momentarily as the ground swallowed him up, and closed quickly.

"That's strange, I could have sworn I heard Naruto's voice around here." Iruka passed by the same spot Naruto had been not so long ago. He rubbed his head with a sigh and looked up at the vast blue blanket that we call the sky. "That boy, all this trouble... I should find him."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto was tumbling down some kind of tunnel after he had fallen into the ground. He had been like this for at least a minute now. And this tunnel had all kinds of turns in it, so it lasted a little while. Until he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow..." He rubbed his head and sat up. Wherever he had landed, it was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing.

"Would it kill anyone to turn on the lights?"

And at his request, green lights lit up on the floor, and normal ceiling lights activated from above. The now lit room appeared to have a white and black checkered floor. The walls were white and had a staircase that went up to a second floor, which had railings so that no one would fall over.

In the center of the room was a spinning platform with some kind of strange red machine on four wheels that Naruto had never seen before. There were also two smaller machines with two wheels each, one white, red, and blue. And the other one was a dark purple with some kind of skull emblem on it.

"Whoa... what is this place?" Naruto marveled.

**"The Drive Pit II." **Came an older male's voice.

Naruto looked to the right, and what he saw was some kind of red stand on wheels with a silver clunky device attached to it. And on that device was a black circle with a red face-like emblem.

"Hello? Whoever's there, come on out!" Naruto yelled, not knowing where the voice came from.

**"I am right here." **The stand rolled forward, and the face emblem shifted to a smile.

"W-what are you?" The young blonde asked with caution.

**"My name is Krim Steinbelt. And may I ask, who are you?"**

Naruto looked at this 'Krim Steinbelt' suspiciously, but he still introduced himself.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. So what's this place doing underneath Konoha? Why is it here?"

**"The Drive Pit II was established by the Yondaime Hokage about 13 years ago. It was built to combat the last of the Roidmudes during the Third Great Ninja War."**

Naruto went wide-eyed at this. One of his heroes, the Yondaime, built this place? But... that left another question for him.

"What's a Roidmude?"

**"The Roidmudes were, for a lack of better terms, monsters. They were created by an old colleague of mine, and they wreaked havoc on the world. Their biggest, and most fearsome of attacks, was during the Global Freeze. When the world's time slowed down, many people were critically injured and lost their lives."**

"Whoa... so, if these things could make people slow down, how did you fight them?" Naruto asked.

**"With the power of the Kamen Riders. Drive and Mach."**

Another portion of the Drive Pit II lit up against a wall, revealing many miniature versions of the four-wheeled and two wheeled machines set up on three tables, with two of the tables having other devices in glass cases. The device on the table with the mini two-wheelers looked like some kind of rectangular silver, blue, and black belt buckle.

On another table with small silver four-wheelers with animal motifs held in a glass case, a device that looked like some kind of purple, silver, and black knuckle duster. But it had some kind of cylinder sticking out of the top front.

And the last table had no glass case, but it had a large assortment of different colored four-wheelers based on many different things, like fire, a monster, spikes, and others.

"These all look like those machines over there." Naruto noted. "But, they're so small."

**"Exactly. They are the Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, and Viral Cores. The devices in the cases are the Mach Driver Honoh and the Break Gunner. And I, myself, am part of the Drive Driver." **Krim rolled bak over to Naruto.

"Wait, Mach, Drive... those are the only two you talked about. What about the Break Gunner?"

**"The Break Gunner was used by another Roidmude, Proto-Zero, also known as Chase. He used it to become the Roidmude's bounty hunter, their Shinigami. Mashin Chaser. But Proto-Zero was also Proto-Drive, Kamen Rider Drive's predecessor."**

_'So these guys had someone to keep them in check? Weird...' _Naruto thought to himself. He looked down at the small devices again, but found himself being drawn to the table with the Signal Bikes. He picked up a white one with a gold colored R logo, like the one carved into the tree.

**"The Signal Mach. That was the Signal Bike used to initially henshin into Kamen Rider Mach." **Krim told him.

"So, this R is like, the Kamen Rider's logo or something?" Naruto asked.

**"Exactly. The symbol of the Kamen Riders."**

Naruto looked at the Signal Bike in his hands again. Krim noticed this and his stand turned 90 degrees to face another wall. It suddenly lit up like a projector screen, making Naruto jump back a bit. First, it showed a man in a suit and die, with some kind of wrist device and what looked like Krim, or the Drive Driver on his waist.

"Who's this guy?" Naruto asked, still kinda surprised by the whole wall lighting up.

**"The original Kamen Rider Drive, Shinnosuke Tomari. He was a police officer for the Special Cases department."**

The image of Shinnosuke twisted the switch on the Drive Driver, causing some kind of standby music and the screen on the Drive Driver to form a circle that slowly grew and shrank. He pulled out a red Shift Car and flipped the back around, then proceeded to place it in his wrist device to look like some kind of lever.

_"Henshin!"_

Shinnosuke pumped the Shift Car and did some hand motions, twisting them around and then putting his arms at his sides.

_**DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!**_

Another set of epic music played, and he was surrounded by a ring of red light as a black suit and red armor formed around his body. A wheel flew out of the sky and slammed diagonally into Shinnosuke's new armor.

"Whoa..." Naruto mused, staring at the video of the red armored warrior.

**"That, is Kamen Rider Drive." **Krim told him, before the video switched to another young man.

He wore a white hooded jacket with red stripes, a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Around his neck was a silver necklace that said 'GO', and around his waist was the Mach Driver Honoh.

"This guy is..."

**"Go Shijima, younger brother of Shinnosuke's police partner, Kiriko. And also, Kamen Rider Mach." **Krim confirmed.

Go pulled out the Signal Mach Signal Bike and flipped up a half of his Driver, causing a horn-like sound to play. What sounded like an engine rumbling played shortly after on loop until Go slid the Bike onto the platform.

**_SIGNAL BIKE!_**

Go moved his arms around as well, ending with his left arm laying flat, and his right arm bent upwards and his wrist bent. All the while, an ensemble was playing from the Driver.

_"Let's... Henshin!"_

And then he slid the platform back into place, the Signal Mach's logo popping out like a hologram for a moment from a circular space in the Mach Driver Honoh.

_**RIDER: MACH!**_

Another tune played while his transformation took place. He was surrounded by a ring of white light, while some armor pieces spun around him and came together. The new armored warrior was white, with a black and blue undersuit, red stripes, a similarly designed scarf, a gold and black Rider Logo, and his helmet had reflective blue eyes.

_"Tracking... extermination... both done at mach speed! Kamen Rider... Mach!"_

Naruto was even more dazzled by this one. It wasn't just the fact that Mach looked cool, but he could tell that he kinda connected with this guy on some level.

And finally, the screen shifted once again to another young man. This one wore a punk-like outfit of a black scarf, a purple leather jacket with chains, rings, leather pants, and boots. In his hand was the Break Gunner.

"That guy is Chase?" Naruto asked. Krim didn't answer, he just simply let the video feed play.

Chase held up the Break Gunner and slammed his other palm into it. A rumbling-kind of sound played until he pulled his hand away from it.

_**BREAK UP!**_

Chase lifted his transformation device/weapon into the air, then brought his arm to his side as a purple ring of energy formed around him. Armor parts formed and slammed into him, as did two energy wheels. He was now donned in purple and black mechanical looking armor, with a silver helmet that looked like an engine with one orange eye exposed, while the other was covered by a patch.

"Yeesh, this guy looks like bad news."

**"Yes, Mashin Chaser was indeed a dangerous individual. He fought constantly with Shinnosuke while his memories of being Proto-Drive were erased. Even after he found out the truth... the Roidmudes re-wrote his memory even further so that he would stay loyal to them." **Krim could remember that chain of events as if it were yesterday, still being fresh in his mind.

"Sounds like he had a tough life." Naruto said. Krim hummed in agreement before the video feed cut and the wall went blank once again. "Well, I should probably get going. This was cool and all, but even I don't think that I should avoid Iruka-sensei for this long."

Naruto put the Signal Mach Signal Bike back on the table with the other Signal Bikes and the Mach Driver Honoh.

**"I can provide an exit for you, Naruto." **Krim turned his stand once again to another wall, which a panel slid open to reveal a secret passage way with stairs.

"Whoa, thanks." The young blonde started walking over to the stairs.

**"Hold on a moment." ** The sound of Krim's voice stopped Naruto in his tracks, looking back at the mechanical entity. **"Naruto, it is extremely important that you keep the existence of the Drive Pit II a secret. The only one who knows about this place is the Sandaime, and even he must never know that you were here. Is that understood?"**

Naruto looked up at the ceiling for a moment, humming all the while in thought. But then he flashed a grin and a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Belt-san. It's our little secret. Thanks again, nice meeting you!" And with that, Naruto bounded up the stairs back to the surface.

**"Belt-san, eh? Hmmmmm... that brings back memories, Shinnosuke." **Krim mused to himself, not even paying attention to the fact that a lone white Signal Bike raced out of the room before the wall panel closed.

* * *

Naruto followed the stairs all the was to the top, which led to a secret door in the side of the Hokage Monument.

"This place is just full of surprises, especially a ninja village." He did not notice the Signal Bike jumping into one of the pockets of his jacket pockets, as it was still tied around his waist. "Now, I just gotta avoid running into..."

"There you are! NARUTO!"

"GAH, IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Indeed, Naruto's teacher was standing off to the side, walking toward him. Fortunately, he did not see Naruto exiting from the monument, nor did he see the secret door. The older man stopped in front of the young blonde boy and glared at him for a moment, arms crossed in front of his chest. Though it didn't last for long because he sighed briefly after.

"Come on, Naruto. You have some cleaning up to do."

* * *

**(Time Skip: 3 hours later)**

It was already sunset, and Naruto still wasn't finished scrubbing off the graffiti on the Sandaime Hokage's stone face. His only tools were a rag and a bucket of water, which was starting to get pretty cloudy with paint by now. Iruka was sitting off to the side and watching his student's progress.

"Say, Naruto..."

The boy stopped scrubbing for a moment to turn his head and look at his teacher.

"Why did you do it? You know who the Hokage are, right?"

"Of course I do! The Hokage are the strongest ninja in all of Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed, even though that was basic knowledge, he announced it proudly. But this just made Iruka even more confused.

"Then, why would you do this?"

Naruto gave him a big smug grin in return. "Because I'm gonna be an even better Hokage than any of them one day! And when that happens, the whole village HAS to give me the respect that I need, dattebayo!"

Iruka simply looked at his student with a stunned look, before it turned into a warm smile.

"Alright, then how about this? If you can finish cleaning up before nightfall, I'll treat you to some ramen."

That was a no-brainer for Naruto. Anybody who was anybody in all of Konohagakure knew that Naruto was a ramen enthusiast. It was his favorite food in the entire world.

"Seriously?! Alright! I'll finish this at mach speed, dattebayo!"

* * *

_Next time on Mach Speed Dattebayo!:_

_"I'm sorry Naruto, but you failed the exam."_

_"I know of a secret test that you can take that will ensure that you graduate."_

_"The Forbidden Scroll has been stolen!"_

_"Shadow Clone Jutsu?! Aww man!"_

_"NARUTO!"_

_"DIE, KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"_

_"Let's... Henshin!"_

**_RIDER: MACH!_**

* * *

"AND THAT IS DONE!"

"Phew, that was a writing in the process. Anyways, I hope you all liked this first chapter!"

"Naruto now knows the secret history of the Kamen Riders, but how did Krim and all the Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, and Viral Cores end up in the Elemental Nations? I'll leave that for you all to figure out."

"If any of you have any ideas for original characters, Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, Viral Cores, Rider Forms, or original Roidmudes, feel free to either PM me or leave it in your review in this format."

**(Character/Roidmude)**

**Name - **

**Age - **

**Gender - **

**Abilities - **

**Form (Roidmude only)**

**(Signal Bike/Shift Car/Viral Core)**

**Name -**

**Motif (What the corresponding mini vehicle is based on) -**

**Abilities -**

**Tire/Signal Koukan, Tune, or Form Change -**

**Rider Form (If Form Change)**

**Tire and icon (Tire appearance will be used when Drive is introduced)-**

**Weapon -**

"Anyways, leave a review and tell your friends. Until next time, ja ne!"


End file.
